


Thats everything

by Sammynovice



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: American Football, Awkward Flirting, Beer, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing and Singing, Dentists, Embarrassment, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Hiding, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Kissing, Moving Out, Opticians, Pizza, Video, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynovice/pseuds/Sammynovice
Summary: Dinah helps laurel move in to her new apartment.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

"What about this one, Laurel asked showing her the ad, it's already furnished which is just as well as all I have is a suitcase to my name and the rent is pretty decent?" Laurel didnt particularly want to leave Dinahs but she couldnt spend much longer on that couch and she really should find her own place..at least until her and Dinah wanted to live together not because they had to. 

"Its on the other side of town!" Dinah frowned as she read the ad, which Laurel found adorable, "I'm sure we can find something closer." She passed the ad back to Laurel.

"Aww you want to keep me close D?" Laurel asked smiling, throwing the ad on the side already forgotten. 

"I just dont want you too far away...for emergencies.." she added. If I need you...if we need you then you cant be on the other side of town." Dinah hated the idea of Laurel not being around she had grown used to her company and loved finishing work to come up and find dinner ready rather than an empty apartment. 

But Laurel was right she couldnt stay on the couch much longer and whatever this was between them they weren't ready to act on it, after crisis alot had changed they needed to get to know each other more again. Their dynamic the same push and pull but they were different..in a good way, if they were meant to happen then it would..just not yet.

A few days later Dinah came home to find Laurel had cooked her favourite dinner and opened her favourite wine. She had had a rotten day and some quality time with Luarel sounded perfect, but this? Something was up..she felt a pit in her stomach.

"Are you buttering me up for something?" Dinah asked raising her eyebrow knowingly. 

"No!, Laurel protested, well maybe..let's sit and eat first." She started to serve up a dish for Dinah. 

"What did you break?" Dinah asked scanning her eyes across the room searching for anything damaged her eyes coming back to Laurel, who just shot her a pretend wounded look.

"D I didnt break anything... but..I have kinda found a place to live..and it's ready now". She spoke slowly and tentatively sensing Dinahs mood.

Dinah knew she should be happy for Laurel and this had to happen sometime but it still felt like a punch to her gut. She smiled taking a seat graciously taking the plate Laurel offered her "that's great Laurel" was all she said.

Poking at her own dinner Laurel frowned at Dinahs reaction or lack of reaction, "its literally right around the corner.." Dinah lifted and nodded her head as acknowledgment but still didnt contribute to the conversation. 

They ate the rest of their meal in silence, after Dinah grabbed the plates and washed up, Laurel could see she was upset she was upset too but this was something she had to do. "D? .. Dinah stopped what she was doing but didnt turn around, I'm moving out tomorrow.." Laurel spoke softly as if that would help soften the blow.

It didnt.

Dinah turned around to face Laurel drying her hands on the tea towel, "ok..good...I mean good for you. She drew a sharp breath she couldnt be around Laurel tonight knowing she was leaving tomorrow, I'm gonna get an early night, thank you for tea". She headed towards the stairs.

"D!" Laurel called after her following her towards the stairs,Dinah turned to her, Laurel stood awkwardly playing with her hands. "I appreciate you letting me stay here .. we will still hang out together and work together, besides you're my only friend here" she added with a laugh trying to lighten the mood.

Dinahs mouth twitched in to a smile "what about Mia? Shes a friend.." 

Laurel pulled a face "meh ..she really more of a colleague.." she gave one of her patented smirks causing Dinah to break into a big smile.

"Get an early night too Laurel...big day tomorrow.." she added sadly as she went upstairs.

The next morning Dinah woke up, she hadnt slept much she scolded herself all night for not being more supportive of Laurel, right now they were just friends and friends were there to support each other. 

She got herself up and woke Laurel with her favourite pancakes, "thanks D, you ok?". Laurel asked cautiously, tucking in to her pancakes, she was gonna miss them being this domestic. 

Dinah sat down next to her hands in her lap "Yea I just wanted to apologise for not being happier for you yesterday, I was just a bit shocked it's another big change and..sudden. I guess I've just kinda gotten used to having you around to annoy me". She laughed.

Putting her plate down Laurel turned to give Dinah her full attention, "thanks D, ive gotten used to being around you too". She could feel her cheeks starting to blush and turned away to stand up quickly, hoping Dinah hadnt noticed.

Dinah had. She loved how human Laurel was now no trace of Siren just her own person, maybe one day she would be her person..when they were ready. "Guess we had better get dressed, get you all moved in". Dinah stood up to go get dressed.

"Its ok D you go see to your bar I only have a suitcase full of stuff it's not like I need help moving anything". The hurt look on Dinahs face made Laurel instantly regret what she said. "Unless of course you want to come?" She quickly backtracked, i could always use an extra pair of eyes make sure it's all upto scratch?" 

"Of course I'm coming!" Dinah said as if there were any other option, "that's what friends are for.." she whispered quietly to herself so Laurel wouldnt hear, as she went upstairs.

Laurel clicked her key into the lock of her new place and let them in, Dinah carrying her suitcase placing it on the floor. "Nice place," she nodded her head subconsciously, placing Laurels suitcase down "well that's everything". She chuckled. 

"Yea well I can always redocorate to how I like it but this will do for now", Laurel chucked the keys in a bowl on the side taking in her new gaff,good size good rent and a 10 minute walk from Dinahs bar, "course you'll help me with that right? I'm more of a cook than a handyman". Laurel looked shyly at the floor her hands in her back pockets.

Dinah found it adorable and laughed, "I will be your handyman, and you can cook my tea hows that sound?". 

"Sounds like we are a married couple from the 50's" Laurel laughed pulling a face then went bright red after realizing what she'd said. "Um you wanna drink?" She asked trying to change the subject. 

"No I'd best get to the bar and let you settle in properly, Dinah said sadly, "but I'll pop by later?" Laurel nodded and Dinah headed for the door.

" D wait ..before you go.. I have something for you". Laurel walked over to Dinah her hand going into her back pocket. Dinah stopped in the doorway turning round, Laurel had her hand stretched out in a fist. 

"Hold your hand out and close your eyes" Laurel said impatiently, smiling the whole time.

Dinah did as she was told trying not to smile, she felt something small cold and metal placed in her palm, "ok open your eyes D" .  
Dinah opened her eyes to a smiling Laurel, she looked down and in her palm was a key. 

"What's this?" She asked raising her eyebrow looking back to Laurel who was now grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Its a key to my place or rather YOUR key to my place.. " Laurel said blushing slightly. "I want you to feel like you can come round anytime D, come round whenever... plus this way I dont have to keep getting up to let you in.." she added sarcastically to try and take away what was becoming too intimate a moment for her.

Dinah stood there gobsmacked still holding the key, her key. "Thank you, that's actually really sweet " she tried not to sound too surprised but her face gave her away.

"Yea well sweet sentiments arent really my thing normally..but ..there you go". She could feel her face going red, and started to play with her hair nervously. 

Dinah placed the key in her pocket looking at Laurel, she was going a light shade of red, it was so cute, Dinah had to resist saying anything so as not to ruin the moment. "Guess I'll see you later then", she replied casually, throwing her a warm smile.

Laurel leant against the side of the door "catch ya later D"!. She watched as Dinah started off down the hall. Closing the door slowly behind her she took in her new surroundings, "well only one thing for it", she thought to herself, she smiled as she went straight to the bedroom and jumped on the massive bed...god how she had missed this.


	2. Bust a move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah goes to visit Laurel, catches her in her element.

Dinah walked up the stairs to Laurels new apartment course she had to get somewhere on the 3rd floor knowing neither of them ever took the lift, least she would get her steps in... She couldnt wait to see Laurel since she moved out her place was too quiet.

If they weren't at each others house they were on the phone to each other, neither wanting to admit how much they missed the other. Dinah walked down the hallway towards Laurels door she could already hear music blasting, least her neighbours wont complain about her she had only been here a few weeks yet they were all scared of her already. It made her smile that only she got to see the soft side of Laurel.

Dinah reached into her pocket for her key to Laurels place she put it in the lock letting herself in, the music filled her ears as she entered, she looked around for her ex roomie shutting the door behind her. 

Dinah didnt have to wait long Laurel came in singing at the top of her lungs she wasnt quite as talented as Dinah in that department but Laurel wasnt really trying she was just having fun. She hadnt seen Dinah yet, she had her back to her and was dancing around the kitchen, although Dinah was shouting to get her attention the music drowned her out.

Dinah sighed she was about to walk over and get Laurels attention but right then Laurel broke into a rap with the song, Dinah stood there stunned she took out her phone and started recording her they could laugh about this later.

As Laurel rapped along she busted moves around the kitchen moving to the lounge thoroughly enjoying herself completely unaware of Dinah recording her from her hiding place behind a tall plant which Dinah had brought her.

Dinah couldnt help but laugh this was just so precious, could this get any better? It did. The rap part finished and Laurel went for it dancing, what dance style even was that? Dinah had no idea somewhere between street and krumping? She was definitely saving this video.

Laurel was really going for it loving it, jumping around shuffling, skipping just lost in her own world. Dinah laughing from behind the plant so much she was crying trying to keep the phone steady. She was tempted to put the phone down and join in but watching Laurel enjoying herself like this was so beautiful to see and so funny. 

The song was almost over so Dinah put her phone away and snuck back to the door opening it, just as the song finished she shut it appearing as if she had just arrived. 

Laurel turned and saw her friend with a big smile on her face,  
"Oh hey D", she turned her music down, walking over to Dinah trying to catch her breath.

"Hey pretty bird, what have you been upto?" Dinah needed to stop grinning so much it was making her face hurt, hopefully Laurel would just think she was happy to see her and not know something was up.

Still slightly out of breath Laurel walked to the kitchen "I was just..uh..getting tea ready, you're early." She didnt mind Dinah being early but damn that was close good job she hadnt come earlier she thought.

"Smells great", Dinah said helping herself to Laurels alcohol for a change, it was hard to drink when she couldnt stop smiling. "How come you're all sweaty?" She probed sniggering.

"Oh it um..gets hot in the kitchen", Laurel answered quickly. "So hows things going at the bar?".

They spent the evening talking about their day, Dinah struggling to keep a straight face for so long. It wasnt til they were a bottle of wine down when she decided now was a good time to bring it up.

"So I saw the funniest thing earlier.." Dinah said putting her glass down to get out her phone, Laurel turned to face her on the couch.

"Ooo do tell". Her eyes excited waiting Dinah had her attention. Laurel took a sip of her wine as Dinah pressed play. Video Laurel came dancing onto the screen singing at full volume. 

Laurel spat out her drink spraying Dinahs legs as she watched herself on screen, "OMG! D!" She grabbed for the phone but Dinah was too quick, laughing she ran around the sofa holding the phone so Laurel could still see her on screen self going for it.

"You delete that!" Laurel shouted raising her eyebrows playfully her face a deep red pointing her finger at Dinah.

"Wait this is my favourite part", Dinah said as on screen Laurel stopped rapping and started dancing her heart out, Dinah mimicked some of the moves. 

Laurel leapt over the sofa reaching for the phone, but Dinah held it just out of her reach "dammit D why do you have to be so tall!" Laurel laughed, so did Dinah she gave Laurel the phone.

"Delete it if you want but I loved it you seemed so free and totally into it plus it's funny as f**k", she added laughing.

Laurel pouted at her watching the rest of the video, she had to admit this was pretty funny, they watched the video together a few more times laughing more every time, maybe the wine helped. Laurel passed Dinah back her phone "keep the video".

"You sure?" Dinah asked edging closer to her on the couch. 

"Yea, when you're at home and missing me you can just watch that and laugh, I swear to god tho if you ever show it to anyone!". 

"I wont!" Dinah promised, "this is just for us", she smiled nudging her with her elbow.

"You make it sound like a sex tape", Laurel laughed watching as Dinah blushed, "now that would be worth recording". She winked.


	3. Pizza, beer and awkward moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah and Laurel have a pizza party for 2

"What do you want for tea?" Dinah asked Laurel holding up a handful of different takeaway menus, Laurel shrugged as she grabbed some beers out the fridge.

"We had Chinese the other night so we should probably have something else", she suggested, Dinah held up the pizza menu getting a thumbs up from Laurel Dinah placed their order.

"You know we should probably stop eating so much take out it's not like we cant cook", Dinah chuckled as Laurel pulled a face.

"Yea but that's effort..", Laurel grinned passing Dinah her beer, besides its gotta be done when watching a football game right?pizza and beer?", she shrugged, football not really being her thing but she knew Dinah liked to watch the games and she liked Dinah so..win win.

"Absolutely!", Dinah smiled clinking their glasses together they got comfy on the sofa watching all the commercials waiting for their pizzas. They didnt have to wait long soon there was a knock at the door Laurel sprang off the sofa paying the delivery boy, carrying the boxes of pizzas over to the sofa opening them on the table closing her eyes inhaling deeply with delight at the smell.

"Tuck in D" Laurel said shoving a mouthful of cheesy pizza in her mouth. Dinah stood up going to the kitchen coming back with a plate knife and fork. Laurel stopped chewing as Dinah picked up a slice and placed it on her plate slowly cutting it with her knife and fork.  
"What the fuck?"she chuckled "you eat pizza with a knife and fork?" She raised her eyebrow in disbelief. 

Not realising Laurel had been watching her Dinah smiled "yea...so?" 

Laurel smirked at her trying not to laugh "nothing", she replied going back to her food trying to suppress a smile.

"What?!" Dinah said defensively holding her knife and fork up which just made Laurel laugh even more, "what's so funny about eating pizza with cutlery? I dont want grease all over my hands", Dinah said as Laurel laughed harder. "Seriously what?!" She was starting to laugh herself now wondering what had gotten into the blonde.

"Nothing", Laurel said looking at her "its just...its cute", she realised what she'd said as soon as she'd said it, she froze wondering if Dinah had picked up on it, Dinah did she raised her eyebrow grinning at Laurel.

Laurel started panicking "I dont mean you're cute I mean your habits cute!...not that you arent cute!...you are..i mean you're really cute..i just meant with the pizza...and the knife and fork..." Laurel kept talking wishing the ground would just open and swallow her up already. 

Dinah chuckled as Laurel babbled on watching as she got redder and redder knowing she should probably stop her from embarrassing herself soon but this was just too rich. Finally Laurel looked away to the tv and went silent.

"So..." Dinah pushed "I'm a little confused", she teased "do you think I'm cute?" She couldnt hide the big smirk on her face watching Laurel squirm.

Laurel stared at the tv maybe if she stared hard enough she could pretend this didnt just happen...god sometimes she could be such a dork! She saw Dinah in the corner of her eye putting her plate down and shuffling closer...much closer.

Laurel looked up shyly into Dinahs pretty green eyes, they had a mischievous glint in them, "do you think I'm cute?" She asked again her voice an octave lower, letting her eyes fall to Laurels lips.

Laurel smiled "you're more than cute D, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen ", her voice was quiet and she lowered her head preparing herself for rejection, for Dinah to say she just wanted to be friends. 

Instead she felt Dinah pull her chin up planting a gentle kiss on her lips, "I'm so glad you feel that way", she kissed Laurel again deeper this time smiling as Laurel moaned. They made out til eventually they had to break apart for air, the noise from the tv indicated the match was about to begin, smiling Dinah reached for her plate and cutlery, " let's watch the game" she chuckled."we can pick up where we left off after" she winked.

Laurel took a bite of her pizza shaking her head at Dinah watching as she continued cutting her pizza up, she tried not to chuckle but damn this woman was so adorable...


	4. Open wide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah makes Laurel go to the dentist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont expect much from this one..

Dinah let herself in to Laurels place shouting out as she came in, Laurel walked in from the bedroom with a big smile on her face "hey songbird" she beamed wrapping her arms around Dinah "I wasnt expecting to see you today". She grabbed her girlfriends ass playfully "or is this just a quick visit?" She hinted pulling Dinah slowly towards the bedroom. 

"That's not why I came over..well not the only reason" she grinned " I just wanted to see you..I've missed you" Dinah pulled her into a kiss Laurel happily reciprocating but as she deepened it Laurel winced letting out a little Yelp of pain. "Are you ok?" Dinah pulled back concerned. 

Laurel held the side of her mouth"yea think I have a cavity", she mumbled making her way over to her medicine cabinet popping some painkillers.

"Well dont you think you should book yourself into the dentist?", Dinah smiled stroking Laurels hair, it was so soft...

Laurel nodded "I know I should..I just...hate going to the dentist, I have this thing about people being inside my mouth... not like that", Dinah shot her a naughty look Laurel shoved her playfully, "you know what I mean..it just creeps me out". 

"Well when did you last go?", Dinah couldnt believe of all things Laurel might be scared of...it was the dentist.

"Back in 2020..I asked Quentin to go with me". She blushed at the admission Dinah couldnt stop herself from smiling. 

"Awww pretty bird you're so cute!", she kissed Laurel making her wince again she shot Dinah an evil look softening it when Dinah giggled at her. "But you do need to get that seen to baby, I'll ring and book you an appointment and go with you, ok?". She held the back of Laurels kneck looking into those piercing green eyes...damn they were stunning. 

"Its ok I can book it", Laurel said hoping to change the subject and Dinah would forget about this...but Dinah always could see straight through her.

"No I'll do it" Dinah laughed "but nice try", she winked. She booked the appointment "its Wednesday at 10.30am, so 2 days I'll go with you, ok pretty bird?".

Her heart melted as Laurel stood there holding the left side of her face looking pretty sorry for herself, Dinah cupped the other side of her face "we'll get you all fixed up you wont feel a thing". Laurel pouted already dreading this...

"Promise you'll stay with me?", she asked.

"I promise". Dinah held her hands, "now your mouth may be out of action but the rest of you isnt", Dinah grinned her eyes going dark she picked Laurel up carrying her to the bedroom, Laurel giggling in her girlfriend's arms.

The next day Laurel went round Dinahs, after calling out her name a few times she heard the shower running grinning she went up to go and join her when she noticed a letter on the side, she saw the symbol on top and took a better look.

She jumped in the shower with Dinah her girlfriend thrilled at this intrusion "well hello pretty bird" she purred kissing Laurels kneck "I missed you"she loved that they were able to do this now cuddles on the couch, sex in the shower...it felt good to have Laurel pressed up against her. 

"I missed you too", Laurel smiled regretting it immediately as the pain shot through her jaw. 

"Be good to have that looked at tomorrow they'll probably have to take it out", Dinah said gently rubbing Laurels chin, "but better to get it seen to then let it get worse" she turned to wash her hair.

"Yeah speaking of..."Laurel grinned holding onto Dinahs hips taking in how beautiful she was "you're one to talk you've been putting off going to the optician I see". Laurel smirked proud of her investigation skills.

Dinah groaned "been looking through my mail have we?" She raised her eyebrows keeping a straight face Laurel immediately feeling less proud and more busted.." Dinah chuckled "it's ok I dont mind and you're right I'm funny about people being up in my face messing around with my eyes..what with the little lights and the puff of air I just..I dont like it". 

Laurel giggled pulling Dinah in for a hug getting covered in soap buds in the process, "ok as you're coming dentist with me tomorrow I'll go with you to the opticians deal?". Dinah grinned rubbing the soap buds all over Laurels body.

"Deal".

Wednesday-

Dinah stayed over at Laurels to make sure she didnt do a runner and that she got there on time, as time keeping didnt seem to be her strong point. Laurel held her hand the whole way there and in the waiting room, just having Dinah with her made Laurel feel invincible..until her name was called out and all the nerves came back at once.

She sat in the dentist's chair as he came towards her with a needle "this is just to numb the gum so you dont feel a thing", Laurel looked at Dinah who gave her a little wave and a wink Laurel took a big breath in and out then opened wide.

"You did so well pretty bird" Dinah smiled as she pulled Laurel along, Laurel held onto her cheek where they had extracted the tooth, she felt very sorry for herself, Dinah put her arm around her "dont worry pretty bird I'll give you lots of TLC tonight, that sound good?" Laurel nodded not letting go of Dinahs hand.

They spent the night with Laurel cutched up on Dinah all night, Laurel was being rather clingy which Dinah found adorable "note to self when Laurels sick or under the weather she needs lots of tlc" she giggled to herself.

The next Monday Laurel felt a million bucks all the pain and sensitivity of her tooth gone and unfortunately for Dinah no longer clingy but still very affectionate. Laurel swung by Dinahs "hey D let's get going come on!". Dinah came down the stairs apprehensively.

"My eyes are fine I dont see why I need to go", she grumbled.

"Well better to be safe than sorry, let's go". Laurel grinned a little too excited about this for Dinahs liking.

This time in the waiting room it was Dinahs turn to sit there fidgeting waiting for her name to be called, Laurel held her hand and kissed her on the cheek "you'll be fine D, I'll be right here".

She didnt have to wait long, when Dinah came back out she looked a little grumpy, "what's wrong D?" Laurel asked.

"He said I need to wear glasses when I'm reading or watching tv", Dinah grumbled hating the thought of having to wear glasses.

"I think glasses are hot", Laurel said as they walked out.

"You do?" Dinah asked surprised, Laurels big grin on her face confirming she did.

A few days later..

Laurel went round Dinahs for date night, "hey beautiful I'm home where are you?", Laurel looked around downstairs when she heard Dinah call her from upstairs.

She ran up the stairs into Dinahs bedroom "hey songbird what are..." her voice stopped working as her eyes took in what was in front of her.

Dinah led on her bed in lacy black lingerie and her new glasses.

"Woah" Laurel stood there blown away "D you look...you look" she couldnt think of anything as her brain struggled to catch up with her eyes, "you look...woah" she said again.

Dinah giggled "you like the glasses then?" She smiled pulling them down like a naughty teacher, Laurel nodded as Dinah pulled her close then pushed her onto the bed. "hows your mouth now?"

"Its fine..its good", Laurel stuttered.

"Good now get on your knees" Dinah grinned at her "you have some catching up to do"...


	5. Puddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah and Laurel take the next step

"You sure we're ready for this D?" Laurel asked excited and nervous. 

"I'm sure pretty bird", Dinah smiled wrapping her arms around Laurels waist.

"Its a pretty big commitment ", Laurel smirked.

"Are you trying to talk me out of this?", Dinah chuckled nuzzling into her partners kneck.

"No just making sure you're sure, this is kind of a big deal", Laurel giggled as Dinahs nose tickled her kneck.

"I'm sure this is what I want, is this what you want?". Laurel didnt need to see Dinahs face to know she was smiling.

"100%!", Laurel grinned.

"Then let's do this", Dinah took Laurels hand and led her inside..

15minutes later..

They came outside with Laurel cradling their new puppy, Dinah following carrying a huge supply of puppy food and bedding.

"Omg D he's so cute! Just look at him D!", Laurel gushed at the new addition to their family. 

"You got a name for him yet?", Dinah grinned putting their gear in the car. 

"No not yet...aww no hes peeing on me!", Laurel squealed, "least he did it before we got in the car I suppose..", Laurel laughed "and to answer your question I think I'll name him 'Puddles', is that your name? Do you like Puddles?" Laurel said using her baby voice.

Dinah chuckled looking at her once bad ass girlfriend who sent men running for their lives now gushing over a little puppy "you're adorable you know that!", she smiled starting up the car.

"And this is news to you?", Laurel replied sarcastically. 

-

A few days later...

"Laurel?", Dinah asked as she slowly approached the couch where Laurel sat on the floor stroking their new companion.  
Laurel winced at Dinahs stern voice.

"Oh no what did you do puddles?", she whispered to their puppy as he led on the floor happily.

"Yes D?", Laurel replied feigning innocence. 

"I'm assuming it wasnt you that chewed on my doc Martin's??!", Dinah walked over arms folded looking at the pair of them as if they were in cahoots.

"Um..". Laurel started.

"And I'm assuming it wasnt you that left a rather large puddle on the kitchen floor?", Dinah asked raising an eyebrow trying to keep her face stern.

"Umm" Laurel looked down at those puppy eyes and grinned "I did it I chewed them and sorry about the puddle I just didnt make it to the bathroom", she gave a cheesy grin as she continued to play with puddles.

Dinah chuckled her stern face crumbling "really? You're covering for the dog?". 

"Its what families do Dinah ", Laurel replied mockingly. 

"Clean it up! And whilst you do that I'm going to order myself some new shoes and you're paying!", Dinah winked playfully before walking away.

Laurel played with puddles ears as he leant into it happily, "you're gonna be trouble arent you?I can tell".


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel takes puddles for a walk

"Come on Puddles", Laurel called as her little border collie friend dived face first into a bush, Laurel laughed at her companion his head bopping up as she called him. 

"Come on", she pulled gently on his lead as her scatty companion started running around her feet getting her legs all tangled.

"Aarrggh", Laurel fell on her ass as Puddles ran over to check she was ok.

"That was your fault", she stated as Puddles stood on her tummy.

"Dont come creeping", Laurel giggled. Puddles started licking her face causing the Canary to full on belly laugh. Puddles excited by his owners laughter licking her face more and tried to scramble on top of her.

"Puddles! Puddles!", Laurel cried from laughing as she eventually pushed him off, he sat there wagging his tail just looking at her a dumb happy expression on his face.

"Ok you're forgiven", Laurel chuckled, Puddles yapped excitedly.

"Oh my god are you ok? I saw you go down!", a young woman came running over in her running gear.

"Oh yea I'm fine", Laurel giggled as she tried to untangle her feet from the lead.

The woman helped her remove the lead offering her hand out for Laurel to help her up. 

"Thanks", Laurel smiled wrapping her hand back around Puddles lead. 

"Cute dog", the lady said.

"Thanks", Laurel beamed with pride.

"Cute owner too", the lady grinned.

"Oh...thanks", Laurel blushed.

"I'm Alex, nice to meet you", the woman held out her hand.

"Laurel", Laurel replied looking over her shoulder wishing she had Dinah with her.

"I'll see you around Laurel", Alex winked before carrying on with her run.

"Bye", Laurel waved awkwardly. 

-

When Laurel got home Puddles ran straight to Dinah for a fuss.

"Hello baby did you enjoy your walk?", Dinah said in a baby voice, Laurel chuckled.

"Did you have a nice walk too pretty bird?", Dinah grinned.

"Yea I think so", Laurel said awkwardly. 

Picking up on her girlfriends vibe Dinah wrapped her arms around her waist, "what happened?" She smiled softly.

"I'm a little out of practice so I could be wrong but pretty sure I got hit on...", Laurel smiled resting her arms on Dinahs shoulder.

"Oh really?", Dinah tried to keep her face impassive but didnt miss the burning in her gut. "Boy or girl?".

"Does it matter?", Laurel asked. The look on Dinahs face said it did, "girl".  
The fire pit burning in Dinahs belly went up a notch but she kept her cool.

"Dinah? You ok?", Laurel brought her back.

"Sorry yea I'm fine pretty bird, you cant be surprised other people are hitting on you I mean you are gorgeous!", Dinah grinned leaning in for a kiss.

"Do you want to come with me next time?", Laurel asked.

"I will if you want me to but I trust you pretty bird". Dinah refused to be the overbearing girlfriend "but if she hits on you again I will have to have a word with her", Dinah growled.

Laurel chuckled "you're cute when you get jealous but you dont need to be songbird, you're the only one for me", Laurel gave her girlfriend a kiss and went over to play with Puddles.

Dinah looked at her love playing with their furry baby and smiled, no way was she going to let some stranger hustle her way in and ruin this for them, no chance!!


End file.
